The present invention is directed toward an overlay for a touchscreen piano keyboard, and more particularly, toward an overlay that enables a touchscreen to more effectively emulate a physical piano keyboard by providing a means to distinguish multiple screen pressing force levels, so as to simulate the tactile feedback associated with physical key pressing. While this invention is particularly applicable to keyboards, it is equally applicable to any touchscreen application that will benefit from this capability.
There are numerous apps for iPads, and similar touchscreen devices, that emulate physical devices; however, due to their inability to distinguish multiple screen pressing force levels, such emulations can be extremely limited in their effectiveness. There is, therefore, a need for a touchscreen attachment that will enable emulations to overcome this deficiency. The present invention accomplishes this with a touchscreen overlay that blocks activation of the touch screen when lightly pressed, but not when more firmly pressed.